


"His pink bow tie". [Tom/Jared - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, British Actor RPF, Echelon - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom becomes jealous when his fiancé runs into her ex, Jared, at the White House Correspondents’ dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She and Tom had arrived at the White House correspondents’ dinner party.

The place was packed. Celebrities, politicians, reporters, and friends and family of the President and the first lady roamed around looking for their tables.

She and Tom took their seats.

* * *

A couple hours had gone by, all the guests had dined.

As the president took the podium, her eyes traveled all around the room before landing on a pair of blue eyes that stared back at her.

All the memories rushed back to her mind and she, without thinking, squeezed Tom’s hand a little harder under the table, getting his attention.

Jared Leto, her ex-boyfriend, was sitting a few tables away staring intently at her. Her heart raced, she hadn’t seen him in years and yet he looked just like she remembered him.

Tom followed her line of sight just when Jared had shown her a demure smile and looked away.

 _-Is that who I think it is?_ –Tom asked in a quiet tone.

_-Yes. He hasn’t aged a day._

The rest of the evening consisted of casual glances at each other. Tom noticed each time and he’d just make a tight fist. At some point, Jared shamelessly turned his head in her direction and studied her carefully. Perhaps he was taking a walk down memory lane too.

* * *

The event was finally over and people were gathered in the vestibule.

She was waiting for Tom; he was a few feet away being interviewed.

She suddenly felt someone’s presence next to her and when she turned her head, she was immersed in those big blue eyes again.

Jared showed a nervous grin as he inhaled through his mouth and raised his eyebrows while putting his hands on his pockets.

 _-Long time no see._ –He said.

 _-Jared._ –Was all she could say.

The atmosphere had changed. He had always been intimidating and he knew it, it made her nervous.

 _-How have you been?_ –He asked.

_-Good._

_-Great._

He looked at Tom and managed to point at him in the most discrete way.

_-Are you… two…?_

_-Yes. –_ She answered, knowing exactly what he meant.

 _-Well, you look happy so… I’m happy for you. –_ Jared said.

As Tom answered another question, he glanced at her and froze when he saw Jared there and both of them smiling. He regained his composure quickly for the interview’s sake but kept looking at back at them; it was clear that he was very uncomfortable and couldn’t wait to go back to her.

It only took a few more minutes.

* * *

_-I’m sorry for the delay, darling._ –He said as he stood next to her and kissed her temple.

_-Tom, I’d like you to meet Jared._

- _Of course._ _Leto, is it?_

_-Jared, this is Tom._

_-The fiancé._ –Tom said a little bit too loud and smiling at him while offering his hand.

Jared’s lips parted. He knew they were together but he never imagined they were engaged. It did sting. His relationship with her had ended because of his fear of commitment. They had been together for 5 years and he, to her dismay, couldn’t even consider the possibility of marriage.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t love her.

- _Nice to meet you._ –He said dryly.

The men shook their hands a little too tight.

Once the introduction was over, the three of them stood there smiling in awkward silence for a whole minute. Tom looked at Jared’s pink bow tie and Jared looked at Tom’s blue bow tie. Leto’s manliness was suddenly compromised.

A photographer approached them and asked if he could take a picture of them and they all agreed.

In a swift motion, Jared took off his bow tie and put it inside his pocket. At the same time, Tom positioned himself between her and Leto, making it clear that he didn’t want him anywhere near her, and Jared noticed.

The photograph had been taken and Jared spoke.

 _-Well, I should get going. I’m already late for the after-party. Are you guys coming? It’d be nice to_ -

 _-No. Actually we’re going home._ –Tom said interrupting him. _–It’s been a long day. We would like to enjoy our privacy now. Right, darling?_

She feigned a smile for Tom and gave a nod but he caught a glimpse of her glare.

 _-I understand. Have a great night and…_ -Jared grabbed her hand and kissed it like an old-fashioned gentleman, something he had never done before, not even when they were together. – _It was great seeing you._

Tom tightened his jaw and adjusted his glasses with a frown that softened as soon as Jared’s mischievous eyes landed on his.

 _-Tom._ –He said with a nod before walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, she spoke.

_-What was that all about?_

_-Pink bow tie? You tell me. –_ Tom said.

_-He was just being polite._

_-Isn’t he the same Jared who broke your heart?_

_-That doesn’t give you the right to_ \- they were muttering but she noticed she was raising her voice so she stopped and glanced around the room.

 _-To be uncouth? Oh… I’m sorry, was i? –_ He said with a sarcastic tone.

_-Tom, stop._

_-You were a mess when I met you thanks to that plonker. Am I wrong?_ –Tom murmured angrily.

She rolled her eyes sighed before walking towards the exit.

_-Why aren’t we attending the after-party?_

_-I’m deeply sorry. Would you like to see him again?_ –He said walking next to her.

_-Tom, you’re being ridiculous._

They stood outside waiting for their car.

_-I don’t like him at all. He hurt you. You were inconsolable for months._

_-He was my first boyfriend, Thomas. We were young… those relationships are messy and people’s feelings get hurt._

Tom’s eyes were no longer flaring. He caressed her cheek with his index finger.

 _-I swear I will change your mind._ –He said in almost a whisper.

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Tom put his hand on the small of her back and she put her right arm around his neck, almost forgetting that they were in public. They pulled away.

_-Come on, It’s Saturday night. Let’s go to the after-party._

Tom sighed in defeat.

_-Alright._

A few seconds went by and Tom suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in sudden realization.

_-You said he was your first boyfriend._

She made a face.

_-Let it go already._

_-No. You mean… your first serious relationship?_

_-Yes._

_-So… was he…_

_-Thomas._ –She said warningly.

_-I need answers. Was he your… first… you know…_

_-Yes, we fucked. We did everything couples do. –_ She exclaimed annoyed.

Tom’s blood boiled at the thought of Jared Leto taking his fiancée’s virginity. Even when years had gone by and he hadn’t even met her back then, it enraged him.

Tom grabbed her arm a bit too tight and leaned in closer to her ear.

 _-We’re going home and that’s final. –_ He snarled.

_-It’s 10PM._

Their car had finally arrived.

 _-I don’t care._ –He said through gritted teeth and then whispered. - _I’m taking you home because you need a little reminder._

Tom opened the door for her and she got in the car.

 _-A reminder?_ –She asked looking up at him.

 _-You’re mine, you understand? I doubt he ever fucked you like I will._ –He said before shutting the door.

Her mouth hanged. She had never seen Tom that mad but she found his territorialism enticing.

They were engaged, Jared was in the past, he didn’t mean anything to her anymore but he was definitely doing her a favor without knowing. Tom’s ego was compromised and he was so jealous that she knew he’d do anything in bed that night to make her come like never before, and win this battle that only existed in his mind.


	2. "Met Gala: Black Swan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his fiancée are attending the Met Gala but so is her ex-boyfriend, Jared. A second encounter after the WHCD.

A few days had gone by since the White House Correspondents’ dinner had taken place.

But being famous meant attending event after event. Now, she and Tom would be present at the Met Gala.

_…And so would Jared._

* * *

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing nothing but her underwear and putting her hair up in bun while waiting for her stylist to arrive at their hotel room.

A shirtless Tom was lying on the bed with his glasses on, reading an article on his phone.

 _-Did you know the first Met Gala happened in 1946?_ –Tom asked with a frown and not looking away from his phone.

 _-Yeah. It wasn’t until the turn of the millennium that it became what it is now though._ –She answered looking at Thomas’ reflection in the mirror.

He looked at her with a proud smile, and then hunger sparkled in his eyes as he threw the cell phone and his glasses on the bed before getting up.

 _-Is there a way to impress you, woman?_ –He muttered while hugging her from behind and planting a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

She chuckled.

_\- You’re a walking encyclopedia, that’s always impressive. It’s my first time attending, I did my homework._

_-Hmm… perhaps we could stay. It’s going to be too crowded._ –He said caressing her stomach and then putting his hands on her hips.

His nose was drawing an imaginary line up her neck as her scent filled his nostrils, and he breathed through parted lips. Out of instinct and desire, he gripped her hips tighter and pulled her closer to him; she could feel his hardness and it made her heartbeat stutter.

She placed her hands on top of his, letting him now she wanted him to squeeze even harder and she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

 _-Thomas…_ -She breathed out. – _We just showered. Don’t do this._

 _-That’s not really what your body’s telling me, darling._ –He said as teased her with his fingers over the thin silk fabric of her black lingerie.

_-I think the stylist will be here any minute._

He shushed her. His hand was already going underneath her underwear. His long fingers stimulating her and sending shivers down her spine. Her breath hitched.

 _-Stop thinking. Let your body speak to me._ –He whispered before capturing her lips with his own in a rough manner.

She still had her back pressed against his chest and she put her right hand on his hard member over his black sweatpants. Tom closed his eyes and grunted. Right when she was about pull them down, there was a knock on the door. His eyes shot open.

 _-Oh, for the love of God._ –He exclaimed bitterly. _–Send him to the lobby._

- _No. I told you but you didn’t listen to me_. –She said trying not to laugh.

_-10 minutes. It’s all we need right now._

_-Not an attractive offer at all. I need more than that._ –She said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her robe.

 _-You underestimate my power, darling_. –He said following her and grabbing the two mimosas from the room service trolley.

She stood in front of the door and Tom handed her one, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

 _-It’s going to be long day._ –He said in a boring tone making her laugh.

She opened the door and Nigel, or, “Miranda” as he liked to be called, walked in. As much as Tom liked him, he sent a glare his way for interrupting the heated moment between him and his fiancée but raised the mimosa at him with a forced smile to greet him.

* * *

Tom was right. The event was ridiculously crowded.

The red carpet seemed to have no end but the photographers were going crazy over the couple and their flawless taste in fashion.

The cocktail hour and dinner were over, now it was time for entertainment.

* * *

There was a long line for the nearest ladies’ room so she told Tom she would try to use the one on the second floor. He nodded and she walked out of the room.

He was talking to a few friends when his eyes landed on a man in a tuxedo with tails like his own, but this one was white instead of black. The sound of his cane hitting the ground seemed to get louder than the music blasting out of the speakers as Tom watched him walking out of the room, in the same direction his fiancée had a few minutes earlier.

Tom tightened his jaw and politely excused himself to go after him.

* * *

She walked out the ladies’ room and pressed the button for the elevator. She walked in as soon as the doors opened but when they were about to close again, they were stopped by a cane. Her eyes went up to meet the face of its owner.

There they were those big deep blue eyes that had left skid marks in her heart, the same ones she had seen for the first time in years only a few days earlier.

Jared gracefully walked in and used the cane to press a button to close the doors and stood next to her.

 _-Good evening._ –He said. _–Are you following me?_ –He added in a lighter tone, playful even.

She chuckled.

 _-Wow. You look very good, Jay_. –She showed a smile but it quickly faded and so did his when her words resonated in their heads. No one else called him that and she had used the same sweet tone from back in the day.

 _-You look beautiful._ –He said trying to get past the awkward moment.

They stood there in silence waiting for the elevator to move but they hadn’t even realized that no one had pressed the desired floor button yet.

Jared took a step back and looked at her from head to toe. There was the same tension from the WHCD surrounding them. Where there was fire, ashes remain, or so they say.

He grabbed his cane from the opposite end and used the head to slowly lift her skirt. She swallowed hard when she felt the cold metal running up her leg.

 _-What are you doing?_ –She asked adjusting her skirt.

Jared smiled without a trace of shame.

_-We used to have a lot of fun, baby. Don’t you remember?_

His boldness made her knees weak and she couldn’t make eye contact. She leaned to finally press the button, but so did Jared, only he pressed the emergency stop.

Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. Jared was right behind her, breathing down her neck with an intense gaze into her eyes. Her lips parted as soon as he saw him staring at them and her heart raced.

 _-Is he here?_ –He whispered not taking his eyes off her lips.

She blinked several times. Nothing made sense; she was just feeling an urge.

 _-Yes._ –She said absentmindedly.

Jared nodded but leaned in slowly and she didn’t move. He kissed her gently as he backed her against the elevator wall. They pulled away and looked into each others’ eyes. They knew it wasn’t right but it certainly didn’t feel that way. They weren’t thinking, it was their bodies and emotions dictating their actions.

Jared deepened the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

* * *

Tom was pacing back and forth waiting for the elevator to go down but nothing was happening and he just kept glancing at his watch. His fiancée had been gone for more than 15 minutes and Jared was nowhere to be seen.

The British man was losing his mind and started pressing the button repeatedly. Apparently, his desperate action had forced the contraption to move, ignoring the emergency stop.

Tom’s eyes went wide when the doors opened.

The man he hated the most had his fiancée pressed against the wall and their foreheads pressed together too. Jared immediately turned his head and saw him. She felt her heart breaking within her when she met Tom’s blue eyes, they were flaring but she could also see the disappointment.

Jared took a step back as she brushed past him.

 _-Tom… i…_ -She put his hand on his arm but he yanked it away and glared at her in utter silence.

Jared showed him a demure smile with just the right amount of evil to make Tom’s blood boil and launch himself at him.

Jared brought his cane up to his chest to shield himself grabbing it by both ends, but Tom took advantage of that and gripped it too, trapping Leto against the wall.

 _-Tom!_ –She yelled.

But the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 _-You bastard_. –Tom snarled as both men struggled with each other.

- _Can’t handle a little competition?_

_-Did I not make myself clear last time or did you just ignore the ring on her finger?_

_-You talk about her as if she was your fucking possession_. –Jared grunted trying to push the cane away as it got nearer to his throat.

 _-It’s not my fault that you let her go so easily. I’m her man now and you’re going to respect that whether you like it or not._ –Tom said through gritted teeth.

It took all of Jared’s strength to push him away only to change positions. Now Tom had his back against the wall and Jared was in charge of the cane. Both men twirled in their fancy suits, gracefully battling each other, one in white, and the other in black; somehow resembling the “Black Swan” only the roles might have been reversed.

 _-Yeah, well… I was the first one to plant a flag on that beautiful moon._ –Jared said right before kneeing Tom in the stomach and taking a step back while slicking his hair back with one hand.

But his comment enraged the British man and, bent over from the pain as he was, he threw himself at Leto, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing him to the wall; Jared groaned with pain.

In a swift motion, Tom straightened his posture, put his arms on Jared’s shoulders and kneed him in the groin making him fall to his knees.

Tom sniffed loudly and clenched his jaw.

 _-Stay the fuck away from my fiancée_. –He warned.

The elevator doors opened and her heartbeat faltered. She saw Jared on the floor and then looked at Tom. Both their suits were wrinkled and had a couple stains on them.

Tom grabbed her hand and forced her to walk with him. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jared standing up with the aid of his cane. He glanced at her. Had he winked at her?

* * *

 It was a silent night ride to the hotel.

The driver had closed the window between him and the couple.

Tom stared at the road the whole time, deep in thought with his knuckles pressed to his lips. He noticed she was taking the engagement ring off and glanced at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 _-I guess you want this back_. –She said in almost a whisper and handing it to him.

His heart felt heavy, he swallowed hard but took the ring.

 _-You’re right._ –He said.

She could feel the lump in her throat as tears started forming in her eyes. How could it end like this? After so many years together, was this really it? Out of the blue and right after a party?

She couldn’t look at him so it was her turn to stare out the window and try hold back the tears even though her whole body was shaking.

 _-I’m going to get you a bigger one._ –Tom said making her turn her head and meet his eyes again. – _Big enough for Leto to see it and wrap his narcissistic little brain around the fact that he has to stay the fuck away from you if we ever run into him again._

She stared at him in disbelief.

 _-Or I will just make sure he doesn’t get an invitation for any events we might attend in the future._ –He added in a lighter tone.

She giggled and he smiled.

 _-I’m sorry._ –She said a couple seconds later. _–I don’t know wh-_

 _-I know his type._ –He said cutting her off. _–It doesn’t mean I will forget this anytime soon but… I know his type._ –He echoed.

His words stung because she knew she was just as guilty as Jared but at least her fiancé was being honest. Getting past this would take a while, but Tom loved her and she loved him. And most importantly, he knew her; that meant none of the earlier events would’ve taken place if the insidious Leto hadn’t been there.

He grabbed her hand and motioned her with a warm smile to get closer to him, perhaps put her head on his chest and that’s exactly what she did feeling nothing but relief.


End file.
